


two hundred years

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Sylvanas died , Jaina lived





	two hundred years

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of the dark rangers , sylvanas and Jaina having a "thing" together came from lynxes den by private 95 which is a good read ☺

Two hundred years had passed since N’zoth was defeated and Sylvanas died. Jaina missed her terribly, even after all this time. She had hoped that her extended lifespan, a side effect of her mana saturation at the bombing of Theramore, would give them longer together. But fate, in a cruel twist, made Sylvanas and her dark rangers the only thing that could defeat the old god. N’zoth was vulnerable to them, their touch and especially their blood and so, to save everyone, they had swarmed him and in his death throes, he caused an explosion that consumed him, them and island that Nazjatar sat upon. A third of the alliance and horde fell that day but peace finally settled upon Azaroth. Alleria and her void elves became high elves again, as N’zoths death drained the void from them and they joined with the other high elves, Nightborne, and Night elves to find a home with the blood elves in Quel’Thalas and the world celebrated. But despite the peace that finally came to Azaroth, for Jaina the cost had been too great. Eventually she had moved into Windrunner spire with Vereesa and Alleria, after her mother and brother died. The people of Kul’Tiras were uncomfortable with a lord admiral who seemed to stop aging after her 40th birthday, although she looked at least ten years younger than that. Jaina had passed the title to her great niece, Tandred’s granddaughter and left, joined by Derek who found more of a home amongst the elves than he had amongst humans or forsaken. But still a sadness followed her. 

 

Jaina became popular amongst the younger elves after taking up a post at the Academy, teaching magic and the other elf mages respected and liked her. She had many friends but never took a lover, never even looked at another the way she had looked at Sylvanas. And that sadness stayed, even as the years passed a sadness that nothing would ever take away. She had moved into Sylvanas’s old room at the spire, the banshee queen’s bow kept hung upon the wall as a reminder of what she once had and had lost. Alleria and Vereesa tried their best but even after two centuries, Jaina was no closer to getting over the pain of what she had lost. Days just seemed to blend into one another for the mage, who wasn’t truly living, just existing. She out on a smile for show, she attended events and seemed genuinely pleased when her students graduated , keeping in contact with many of them but still it was there , underneath it all , a broken heart that would never heal . 

 

It was a hot summer morning when Jaina was interrupted by banging on her door. Before she could answer it, Vereesa burst in. “get up, quick, you need to come outside “she said, agitated and tears in her eyes. “ what is it , what’s wrong “ Jaina asked . “ Just get outside “Vereesa almost shouted, rushing her along. Jaina quickly put on a shirt and a pair of leggings and then her boots and rushed down stairs, almost been dragged by Vereesa. When she got outside, she almost fainted at what she saw. Sylvanas and the rangers she thought had been dead for two centuries.

 

Sylvanas caught her, kissing her, warm lips upon warm lips. Janina’s eyes flew wide open and she pulled away, her hand on Sylvanas’s cheek, tears streaming down her face. “You’re alive, I mean really alive, how?” she managed to say. “I don’t know” Sylvanas said, kissing Jaina again “according to Alleria it’s been two hundred years but for us, the battle was mere minutes ago. I take it we won then” Sylvanas smirk vanished under Jainas lips as she kissed her again and then fourteen other elves bundled her, falling into a heap in the middle of the floor. Alleria and Vereesa went to leave but were pulled into the pile of sobbing women , who were all overcome with emotion , at been truly alive again and at been reunited. 

That night, after Alleria had returned to her bedroom with her wife Alexstrasza and Vereesa tjoined her lover Matron Alesso, whom she had been having a relationship with for about two years, Jaina found herself laying upon a huge pile of blankets, cushions and pillows, amid a tangled mess of sleeping rangers, holding onto Sylvanas. “I love and missed you all” she said, tears still in her eyes as she kissed Sylvanas , holding her close . “but you the most”.


End file.
